


daydream, wetdream, nightmare

by greyjoying



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, horny.....but they don't have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyjoying/pseuds/greyjoying
Summary: It's a short line from passion to humiliation. Alex doesn't intend to cross it, but he does anyway.
Relationships: Madelyne Pryor/Alex Summers





	daydream, wetdream, nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was like only 4 fics for this pairing, and they need more. Also because I feel like Zeb Wells would approve. Set during Hellions #10 after they kiss but before she gets the collar out.

Alex had gotten his mind fucked enough times to know when something wasn't real.

The Madelyne in front of him certainly wasn't real - Alex was pretty sure she was dead, just as he was pretty sure he was the only person on that whole damn island who wanted her alive.

Still, it was hard to argue with Maddie at the best of times, let alone when she was looking at him now with that half-smile, her red hair fanning out against her shoulders in the cool summer breeze. A stronger man would have more questions, would have tried to find a way out. But Alex had never been strong. For instance, he was pretty sure he caught Sinister last week flicking through a file with a photo of him on it, and the words ''weak willed and consistently terrible at making decisions'' had been underlined in red ink. 

''What's up, Alex? Cat got your tongue?'' Maddie leaned in conspiratorially, taking another sip from her beer that she'd fetched from a nearby crate.

_No, but you almost did the last time we met,_ Alex thought.

''Madelyne-'' Her hand was on his shoulder now, and he was reaching into her touch before he'd even thought about it. ''Do you remember how we got here?''

Maddie gave him that look she gave when she thought he was being dumb, but with a warm kind of fondness under it. Something sweet and honey. It was a look only Maddie could do. Alex had found it funny when the other's had suggested Scott marrying her was an attempt to haunt himself with his own ghost of Jean Grey - Maddie was nothing like Jean, not in any of the ways that really mattered. 

''How we got _here?_ this room? Or how we got here, existentially?'' Madelyne looped her arms around his neck, the cool glass of the beer bottle pressing into the back of his neck. ''Because that's kind of a big question.'' 

_You don't even know the half of it,_ he wanted to say to this daydream version of Maddie, but he bit his tongue instead. 

He needed to - he needed to focus. The problem was Maddie had gone and kissed him the second he'd seen her again, and he felt like his brain had gotten scattered half way across the world. Where was he, even? His memories were a few blurry shots of the rest of the team - there was something about them going to get Sinister, wasn't there? and hadn't they been in a limo, or a plane? He couldn't get further than that before his memories would reach a jumpy, discordant end, like the clicking that came at the end of an old cassette tape.

''Alex?'' He snapped himself out of his daze. Maddie was blinking at him again, and now her eyes were darkening a little, the first seeds of confusion taking root. Her pale hand stroked his cheek, nails so sharp it felt like they would almost drew blood. ''You weren't thinking of leaving me again, were you?''

in Alex's mind's eye he saw the red ink in his report again, but he couldn't help himself. He could never say no to her - not when she was like this. Not ever. 

''Of course not.'' He breathed out, and Maddie's eyes brightened again, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds once more.

What was he doing here? Was he seriously meant to be worrying about Sinister, when he had Madelyne here again?

_Oh, to hell with it,_ He told himself, and tugged her in for another kiss.

The beer bottle dropped to the floor, foam spilling over the rim.

This kiss was hungrier, and Madelyne reciprocated immediately, as if she had been waiting for him. Her lips were so hot against his he felt as if they were almost burning. He barely had to tug at her jumpsuit before the fabric all but fell away, and her nails raked down his chest. He kissed Madelyne for every year he had missed her. All that long forgotten, borrowed want came roaring back to the surface, and suddenly kissing Madelyne was more important to him than breathing,

She turned her head a little, and he let his mouth run down her neck, covering her in soft fluttering kisses. Against him, she shuddered. ''Alex, I missed you.'' She breathed into his neck, her voice barely above a whisper.

He wanted to bury his head in her shoulders, to press his face into her hair, to just inhale her. He wanted to memorize the way she felt in his arms like this, the way he should have done the first time they were together. But before he could she had tipped her head back, and pressed up again to kiss him. He could feel salty tears now pressed against his face - but had no idea which of them had been crying. He cupped the small of her back - bare now, and felt her press tighter into him, her legs teasing his own open. 

They stumbled backwards until they hit a wall, and then they were blindly kissing again. 

''Maddie-'' He murmured, his hands on her hips. His head spun a little with a nice fresh sort of buzz. He couldn't totally work out where he jumpsuit had gone, but it didn't matter. He blinked at her again, trying to take her in the way he had the first time they had slept together, when her figure had been framed by the halo of the sun, so bright he felt like the outline of her had been burned into his eyes, and he would still see her if he had closed them.

She was smiling at him again, her dark eyes wide. Her hands slid down his body encouragingly. ''Alex, I love you.'' She was stroking his crotch now through his - oh, Okay. He probably should be worried about the fact he was now just wearing a torn version of his suit, especially the fact little of it seemed to cover anything important, but it was so hard to think with Maddie's hands keeping him so preoccupied. Suddenly he didn't think he had enough blood in his head to be thinking, anyway.

Somehow they slid down the wall, and she was in between his legs now. Her hair seemed longer, spiralling out and down her almost naked body, framed perfectly in tight black. He resumed what he knew how to do best - kissing her, his hands cupping her breasts until she made a pleased little murmur into his mouth. Her vocal satisfaction made him shiver.

''Maddie.'' He said again, with no end to the sentence. His head was against the cool floor now, and he gazed up at her as she smoothly slid on top of him. He could happily just lie here, and repeat her name to her forever. 

''Oh, my prince.'' she sighed again. Her hands found his wrists, and she pressed them together above his head. ''Will you do anything for me? Absolutely anything?''

He couldn't even speak anymore. He gave a dull nod. 

She grinned. ''Call me Queen.'' 

And then, as delicate and as lovingly as everything else she had done, she leaned in and sunk her teeth into his throat.

Alex screamed.


End file.
